In recent years, as a method for acquiring power from an illuminating device, a method for acquiring power by utilizing a magnetic field generated from a fluorescent tube of the illuminating device having the fluorescent tube and a reflective plate has been developed as disclosed in Non-Patent Document 1.
Such a power acquisition method and device that convert a magnetic field to an electric current are likely to be connected to various power consuming nodes and, therefore, a power acquisition device capable of acquiring a required power needs to be designed and applied.
Non-Patent Document 1: NEC, Research Planning Division, Strategic Planning Group “Power supply technique for acquiring power from fluorescent lamp by electromagnetic induction has been developed” Feb. 9, 2006, NEC Corporation [searched on Apr. 26, 2007], Internet <URL: http://www.nec.co.jp/press/ja/0602/0903. html>.